


Aware

by dreamchaser31



Series: I'll Get You Through [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aether, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Post birth, Steve Rogers Centric, Team No Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Their family was shifting, and making room for one more required a conversation that Steve was desperate to have, but didn't know where to begin.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve closed the door to Ava’s bedroom, the four year old was sound asleep, cuddling her bear close. She was the easier one to get to sleep. Bucky was still struggling with the one week old. Who seemingly, every time after she ate wanted held, _every single time._ And with Jane still recovering, they’d agreed to take over when she couldn’t. And she was exhausted.

Steve smiled when thinking of the woman. That she was beautiful was a given. But she was a mother through and through. And wanted to spend every waking moment with her family, he’d come to respect Jane as a person, not just a colleague. And on the verge of the three of them exploring something more, he was even more convinced that they timed it right.

He’d been a little weary, about potentially making a move on his best friend’s wife. And they’d discussed it. The possibility of becoming something more.

Truth was. He had been missing Darcy and Sam. The decision to leave the relationship wasn’t made lightly. And maybe the fact that they were still together still stung a little. _Was he not important enough?_ But the fact of the matter was this, they had both had a say in their future. A future that didn’t include marriage or a family. And Steve could have done without the marriage part, he really could have. He knew that they’d been as good as married anyway, and legally, they couldn’t. But the fact that neither wanted children? Steve grew up thinking he’d never have the opportunity to be with a woman, to start a family. When he’d been finally given that chance that was all he could think about.

And he assumed it wasn’t fair. To put that pressure on Darcy wasn’t fair? But everyone he’d talked to said he got a say in it too, damnit! He mattered too. And so they ended it. Well, he ended it with them. They were still very much together. And it’d been six months, and it still stung. But slowly he was moving on. Ava helped. And Bucky. And when he’d realized that _maybe_ he started seeing Jane and Bucky in a new light, it scared the fuck out of him.

A well intentioned conversation with his best friend set him straight.

Bucky was as straight as they came. Not _straight, straight._ But straight, as in, he didn’t feed you a line of bullshit every time he opened his mouth. And when they were younger, they had fooled around some, not so much that they were exactly in a relationship, but just enough to take the pressure off Steve. Something to take the edge off, especially when the women weren’t biting.  Steve didn’t even consider he was bisexual until after the ice. Even then it was years until he met Sam and Darcy.

And then there was Bucky, and he fell in love with Jane so rapidly, so whole-heartedly, so devotedly and well, who could argue with that? And they’d been through hell together. Steve was worried about coming to his friend and telling him how he was feeling. By now everyone knew their story. They were as devoted to each other as the first day they met, and that would never change.

 And then Ava came. And she was perfect, and whole, the living, breathing embodiment of her mother and father. She was rotten, and sweet. She was spoiled, and perfection. She was a brat, and just about the most intelligent little girl you ever met. She was strong, but gave the gentlest hugs. She was broody and the funniest little human on the planet. The most _aware_ human on the planet. She was a perfect combination of Jane, Bucky, Tony, Peggy, Howard, and Jane’s mother, and she hadn’t even turned five yet.

_And she knew his heart before he knew his own._

He’d been talking with Bucky late one night, when Ava walked out in her pajamas, the ones that were too small, but she refused to give up because _they didn’t make jammies like that anymore._ And like she was on auto-pilot she walked up to Steve and climbed in his lap. Bucky often cursed that when Steve was in the room it didn’t matter if he was or not. Steve was her surrogate father. It didn’t matter if she was injured or crying anything really. If Steve was there, that’s all that mattered to the little girl.

_She really loved her Stevie._

He didn’t really know how the toddler caught onto the tones of their conversation, and really they should have just stopped talking when she came into the room. But the only one Ava ever told on was her Papa Tony, and that was because he made the funniest protests when he was in trouble.

But she _had_ caught on, and he caught her staring up at him a few times before she actually said anything. And yes, she looked just like Bucky, but something deep, in her eyes, in the reserve of just who she was as a person, screamed _Jane._

_“Uncle Steve is having heart pains, daddy. His heart is hurting.”_

_Bucky looked at her surprised, and in awe. “How do you know that, Sweetheart?”_

_“Because he love you, and mama, but he don’t know how to say it yet.”_

Jane had explained the Aether like this. It was something that made her aware in a reality she didn’t know existed. She could see things, sort of like visions of the future, but was never scared of it, or dying, like she was led to believe she was. The Aether had more power than the Mind gem that was currently in Vision’s head, but it was uncontrollable. And when Thor had brought up the Infinity Stones, shortly after Red Skull was executed, Jane’s own turn with one was brought up.

Blood work was drawn, labs were done, and besides a few tweaks to her DNA nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. But maybe that’s why she was able to forgive Bucky so easily, those awful months following her attack. And maybe that’s why she was able to be calm in the face of a very stressful situation. And according to Darcy, the once easily spooked scientist, never really was the same after the events in London.

Maybe that’s why taking care of two Barnes’, who sometimes getting them to do something was the equivalent as pulling teeth, came just so naturally to her.

So they’d talked. Bucky didn’t want to start anything without his wife. He understood. So he worked on him. He wanted to be deserving of her. But she was aloof. Mistaking his time with her and Ava, as just time with Ava. And sure she had other things on her plate, her pregnancy being one of them, but were people really that aloof?

Bucky had laughed. “She’s not really good at subtle advances. Unless you’re planning on putting on your old USO costume and getting down and dirty, she probably won’t ever know.”

_There was no way in hell that was happening._

So he worked his way up. Little touches to her back, kisses to her cheek. Anything really that might get her to see him as something other than just _Steve_ but to no avail. _Nothing._

Bucky laughed again. “Dude. I already told you what to do.”

But things had become hectic in all of their lives, and Steve really couldn’t lay on the charm. And Bucky sure as hell wasn’t helping at all. So he decided to wait. Until one day, a couple days before the baby was born last week, Ava stared at him a good thirty minutes. They were playing Monopoly, and the toddler had amassed a huge bank account, _because really¸ who taught a toddler this game anyway? They were going to have to talk to Pepper about this. Just wasn’t fair._

And when it was just him and Ava, cleaning up after the game night, Bucky had helped Jane to bed, she looked at him thoughtfully and nodded. “Don’t worry, Stevie, Mommy love you too. She just won’t say it yet, cause she don’t know.”

And he didn’t know what to think, but for the first time in the toddler’s life she hadn’t called him _Uncle._ He hadn’t known what to think about that.

The kiss in the hospital was probably the best of his life, but besides that, the three of them really hadn’t said much or done much since they left. Having an active toddler and a strong-willed infant hadn’t helped. But Steve was running on fumes emotionally and he didn’t know how to cope with it.

He needed to talk to Jane, he knew. But he needed to talk to Bucky first.

There was a time, when he was dating Sam, and then Darcy joined them. And while it was easy for Steve to accept him, he hadn’t really thought of Sam’s feelings, though he’d readily agreed to try. But seeing Sam and Darcy even just kiss for the first time had stirred feelings of jealousy he hadn’t known he had. And if Bucky was feeling an ounce of what Steve had been feeling that day then they definitely needed to talk.

He found him leaving the baby’s room, looking tired and victorious at the same time. “I don’t understand why my children have to be so damn difficult. I blame their mother.”

“I’m pretty sure that being difficult is purely a Barnes’ trait.”

“Punk.”

Steve shrugged and ran a hand through his short-cropped hair. A little darker than it usually was, the lack of being outdoors was getting to him. “Can we talk?”

Bucky’s face fell, “Everything ok?”

Steve nodded and held out a hand, which Bucky took instantly and allowed him to pull him down the stairs. “Yeah. Just need some conversation.”

Bucky pulled two beers from the refrigerator, and a bag of chips from the cupboard. “For the record, if Ava asks who ate her chips, it’s Tony. It’s always Tony.”

Steve shook his head. “Poor Stark, can’t catch a break.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah like she actually believes it’s Tony anyway. I’m just thinking she’s adding up my tally for total retaliation.”

“She could be, she’s Peggy’s great-granddaughter, remember.”

“No. Remember. She’s _Jane’s daughter.”_

He did remember that. Every day of his life he remembered that. “I wanted to ask you, how you felt the other day.”

“What other day, Punk. Be specific. My mind is fried. Too much estrogen.”

Steve chuckled and took a swig from his bottle. “When I kissed Jane? In the hospital? I remember when Sam first kissed Darcy. I was so green and it wasn’t fair. I never said anything, but I still feel guilty about it.”

Bucky watched him, blue eyes pensive as he thought. He took a drink. Took another one, then set it down with a sigh. “I wasn’t jealous, Steven. If that’s what you’re thinking. It never crossed my mind. There is a wonderful woman up in bed right now, who understands all we’ve been through. And she doesn’t judge us for what we are, and who we are. And she’s not afraid of any perceived challenges. If you’re that worried about maybe starting something up with us, I’m not the one you need to talk to. It’s her. Because this isn’t just three boyfriends or girlfriends in a relationship, like you were in with Sam and Darcy. I’m married to her. Legally married. And we have children. This isn’t something we take lightly. Ava’s already noticed your closeness to us, something she has already registered to you, Sam, and Darcy. So maybe she knows something is going on. Lord knows you practically live here now. My point is. If we’re going to make something out of this, we can’t ignore the fact that we need to talk. Because Jane and I _have_ talked. And you guys haven’t really since the hospital. But she’s exhausted, _rightfully so_ , and she’s nervous and scared. And you haven’t really brought it up since then. Ava is every bit her mother’s daughter, just because she doesn’t look like it doesn’t mean she doesn’t carry the exact same heart. They process things the exact same way. The difference being, Ava doesn’t understand the nuances of adult relationships. Nor will she, _ever,_ if I have my say. Though I’m sure Jane will have something to say about that as well. Go to her. Love on her a few. And let her know you’re serious.”

Steve found himself in Bucky and Jane’s room soon after, the tiny woman was asleep in the middle of their rather large bed. It was all he could do not to throw himself at her and beg her to accept him. But he couldn’t do that.

He crawled in bed behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him, inhaling the scent of her day old perfume. _Exquisite._ She stirred momentarily and looked over her shoulder at him, drowsiness clouding her eyes.

“Steven?”

“Shh,” he gave her a gentle kiss. “The kids are asleep. We’ll talk in the morning. Get some sleep, beautiful. I’m right here.” And that was good enough for her.

She settled into the safety of his arms and didn’t move until morning.

Three in the morning to be exact. Because sometimes, infants, didn’t care what time they wanted to be fed or not.

But that’s a whole other story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds his place.

The kids were asleep, finally. Whoever invented gym memberships never had to chase a very active, serum/Aether infused, four year old,and her little sister who could, at times, scream a house down simply when the mood hit. 

Bucky blamed Jane for that trait. Jane blamed Bucky. 

Steve had to agree with her. 

Rarely did they get a quiet house this early in the evening. Rambuctious Ava usually wanted to play games or watch tv after supper, but tonight she wanted a bath and bed after spending a very long day with Papa and Nana. 

There were few things Tony did did that Steve actually approved of. Wearing out the four year old was one of them. Especially since he was living there now. 

So now, with Jane inbetween them watching a movie that wasn't Disney, or animated, or about any princess whatsoever, the house was relatively quiet, and Bucky was making a move on his wife. Steve was content to watch, the feeling of content and happiness settling in his heart as the woman broke the kiss with his friend breathless and blushing with a nervous laugh that endeared her to him even more than ever. 

He was content to watch.

Bucky had other ideas, he soon found out when he leaned over and pulled him in for a kiss. This was still new to him. His best friend from childhood, though they had fooled around back then, they were still getting use to each other. 

In the weeks since Lily's birth, Bucky's open affection and the open way he encouraged Jane to welcome Steve and vice versa, had been subtle, but no less awkward. At first it caused Steve to be heartbroken. Awkwardness belonged in no relationship. Until it wasn't awkward anymore. But shy, new, passionate. Theirs.

As the three wrestled the children, their children, Ava even called Steve dad the other day, they learned more about each other. Their quirks, turn ons, dislikes. And while Jane and Bucky were so close, having already gone through hell and coming out on top, they were welcoming of Steve and the newness between them and their new situation. 

He watched as Bucky pulled Jane up into his arms and swayed back and fourth. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame as he led her in an intimate dance. Her right arm rested on the left side of his chest but her left arm reached for him. 

He allowed himself to be pulled into the couple. At Jane's back he pressed a kiss into her hair as he echoed their movement. One of Bucky's hands played at the base of her shirt while the other played with his hand. All of the sudden he feels Jane nod and she turns in their arms facing him. 

She has to stand on her toes to reach the side of his mouth give him the most perfect kiss of his life. He reciprocates pulling her in with an aching need that has Bucky smiling. 

And then the fucking jerk and his magic hands has his shirt off. And Jane's hand was on his chest and he wants more. 

Bucky is behind him now, kissing into his neck as his hands carress his sides, and he realizes their roles are reversed. For months it's been Steve on the outside coaxing them into trusting him enough to want more, but here and now, this was them, accepting him as their other half, and telling him it was ok. That they understood his thoughts and wants and needs. And that they took them on as their responsibility. That their wants and needs were now his as well. 

So when Jane sighs into his mouth it's a chain reaction. She's in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. She's being carried to the room they all shared now, with Bucky undressing and shutting the door at the same time. And She's being laid gently in the bed as the two men work at removing her clothes. 

Bucky had confided in him last week that husband and wife hadn't resumed their sexual relationship since Lily was born. There was that six week period that they couldn't do anything. But the four weeks following where spent learning more about him that they decided to wait for him. For when they were all ready. 

Steve watched with a lazy smile as Bucky pulled the shirt off of his wife's body. The tell tale signs of pregnancy, the baby weight, not as noticable as it was three weeks ago. He watches as Bucky kiss her neck and she sighs as her eyes flutter close. 

This was Bucky teaching him..

Being with a man could be one in the same though each had their own little quirks. But pleasing a woman was more than just a few flicks of the hip. And Bucky knew how to please this woman. 

He desperately wanted to learn. 

He motioned for him to join him on Jane's other side, and his whispered name on her lips was all he needed to know he was doing something right.

He pushes her hair to the side and licked at the pressure point just below and her breath quickens as does his, and Bucky watches them with hooded eyes as he reaches to unsnap his own jeans. 

They'd have their time later. This was about Jane. 

Jane pushes her hands into his hair and pulls him down for a kiss. "Steve." She whispers, her voice raw, wanting even. "Steve please." Her legs become wrestless as she tries to move him to where she desperately wants/needs him. But he stronger. He holds her in place.

"Let's take it slow doll. I want to learn everything about you. What makes you moan. What makes you sigh. What makes you scream." He shares a wicked grin with Bucky who's smirking at his simple seduction as Jane whimpers. Bucky catches her lips in his. 

"Easy baby. We have all night."

"Might I remind you that there is an infant that we created in a situation similar to this that will need fed in an hour and a half."

Bucky stops, looks at Steve. "She's smart. Point made baby. Steven. You're on the clock. 

As Steve thrives in pressure situations he got to work. He touched her, there, through the panties that were now soaked through indicating how much she wanted them. He loves the way she squirms when he moves his hand a little to the left and back and groans when he removes his hand totally to rio the panties off her body. 

"Victoria's Secret. Fourteen dollars, Rog-," his finger is inside her now finding that spot that until now only belonged to Bucky. 

"Don't worry," Bucky moans as Jane grabs a hold of his now exposed arousal. "Got a credit card. Constantly having to replace lingerie. They know my name now." His voice raises a little as Jane plays with the tip and Steve grins at him. Before moving down to examine the area he just discovered. 

Jane watches him through hooded eyes and he's more than a little turned on by the rise and fall of her breasts, full now due for a feeding. The thought that she was a mother turning him on even more, he has to press himself into the mattress to keeo from taking her then.

Bucky notices, because of course he does and smirks. "Ever seen a pair, Rogers?"

"Not like that, Punk? Shut up. I'm busy." 

He leans in kissing the inside of both thighs, working his way up until his mouth is pressed to her center. 

More than a little curious, he sticks his tongue out to taste, groans, then attacks like he's never eaten before. The little self control he had, gone now. It's been months since he's been with a woman. And while he wanted to learn her body backwords and forwards, Steve was still only a man, helpless in a pretty face. 

She'd taken Bucky in her mouth now. His friend now lover was resting back against the headboard, mouth hanging open as his wife worked her magic over him. Moaning as she took him deeply. Steve went back to his own task. 

He ate with his tongue and played with his finger, hitting that spot again and again until she screamed his name around Bucky. Her legs shake and her body arches off the bed as he coaxes her through her first of the night. 

There would be plenty of time for her to play with him later. Right now he needed her. 

She watches him, still working in Bucky, as he stands and removes his boxers, as he silently asks permission to take her for the first time. His blue eyes black with need as she lays in the bed trembling in anticipation. 

And then he's there, all light as he slides into her for the first time, holding still so he doesn't come on the spot. They both needed this connection. He bends his head head, their foreheads touching as she continues her work in Bucky who seems to be as far gone as he is. 

"Jane," he whispers. "Jane I can't move."

She breaks away from Bucky to kiss his lips and whisper in his ear. "I love you Steven Grant. I have for a while now. I trust you. You feel utterly amazing right now. Take as long as you need."

Her words leave him breathless and choked up. And he's suddenly completely hers. It's not him owning her body, it's her owning his. His every breath. Every move. And Bucky's there beside them encouraging them on. 

Steve's had sex before. Even made love. But never like this. With two people who had become his world. He leads Jane into another two orgasms before finding his own with a shout that left his body shaking in surrender as Bucky rolled him off if her, finding his own place inside his wife as he started stroking him back up. 

Steve couldn't even be surprised after what just happened, that his body was responding to his best friend's administrations. And him sliding inside Jane right after he came inside of her did more than it's fair share to help. 

He watched as husband and wife found a familiar dance with each other and used their hands to not only hold each other but hold and include him as well. 

And he did NOT squeak when Bucky stroked him dry again into Jane's perfect mouth, before finding his own release. 

The three of them lay side by side as they try and catch their breath, the emotion of the nighg doing more than it's fair share of taking it away. 

It's a moot point when Jane raises up and settles herself firmly on his cock again and Bucky laughs. 

"Apparently women don't have a refractory period these days."

Steve laughs. Or he thinks he does. He's too busy being distracted by Jane bouncing on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Really want to hear about what you guys think of this. Let me know! Thanks for the support!


End file.
